In Our Darkest Days
by LaineyK123
Summary: A COTC story about a girl named Kara who lives in Gatlin. She despises what the Children do on a daily basis, but doesn't dare stop them. She plans to run away, will she succeed or will her faith be her downfall? [Now Completed!]
1. Chapter 1

"_Drenched in sin, with no respect for another_."- Avenged Sevenfold "_Nightmare_"

I sat in the house, the same house of which I had lived in for fifteen years. The house with the squeaky porch step, with the screen door, with the attic which had the beautiful window. Yes, indeed, I sat there. I wasn't exactly happy in Gatlin. Well, I was, but at that time, all I could think of was what had happened within the past three years. Life had gone from good to hellish.

I had lived a relatively normal life, until I turned twelve. One day, my parents left me at home and went out to Chicago for some conference relating to their careers. My dad was a teacher, as well as my mom. She taught the second grade class at the Gatlin School, while my dad taught the ninth. I have to admit, I hated the fact that they were always so close to me in my life. They were nice, though, they were nice. In fact, they were great. Slightly overprotective, but then again, whose parents aren't?

Anyway, at the time they had left for three years, but I was convinced that they would be coming back. They had to. They were out of the state, there was absolutely no way that Isaac or Malachai or anybody could get to them. What was taking them so long, I didn't know. I had to hold on to the hope that they would return, and I knew they would.

The day they left was a Sunday, and I went to Church. I knew that most of the other kids would be in the cornfield with Isaac, but I never went with them. Isaac wasn't the reason, though. I had my own reasons for not going there; you could call it a premonition.

Besides, it was a Sunday, and the Sunday was the Sabbath, my official day off, away from all the drama and all the problems. I was like a consultant; everyone came to me with their problems and asked for advice. I loved that they wanted me to help, and that they trusted me with their secrets, but I hated it too sometimes. I hated the fact that I could give out advice so easily, yet never take my own. Everyone wanted for me to hear their problems, but no one ever cared to listen to mine. I didn't need them to anyway.

So, I sat in my house until there was a knock at the door. I went over to answer it, only to find that it was a person which I wanted nothing to do with. Isaac. He didn't even hesitate, he just walked right by me and came in.

"Can I help you?" I asked, code for, "Why are you here?" and "Let's get this over with."

"Kara, I have some great news to share with you. It's about your future," I really hoped that Isaac wasn't about to go on a spiel about me not coming to the cornfield. I wasn't there when "He Who Walks Behind the Rows" showed himself, so I was "forgiven" for not believing. Same with Sarah and Job, on that Sunday, Job was in the church with me, and Sarah was sick.

"My future?" He started walking through my house, just mindless pacing. I followed.

"Yes, indeed," he turned to face me, "you know the age which all of the ceremonies are to be preformed I presume. You have been chosen by He Who Walks Behind the Rows for a specific duty."

"What?" I asked, my tone nervous. I didn't want to die or be a sacrifice before my parents came back.

"Marriage," Isaac said with a smile.

"I'm not sixteen," I said, trying to make an excuse.

"But He Who Walks Behind the Rows has chosen you for someone who is. And besides, you're fifteen and your birthday is in a few months."

I knew that since "He Who Walks Behind the Rows" "told" Isaac what was "to be" there was absolutely no way I could get out of it. Isaac claimed to be a prophet, but I wasn't so sure. Of course, I never said any of this. As mentioned earlier, I _didn't want_ to die. I knew that if I went against Isaac, he'd send Malachai, who did whatever he was ordered to do, at any price, even people's lives.

He was ruthless and cold, and I hated him. Of course, I didn't always hate him. I was his friend up until those dreaded years. I didn't like hanging out with the girls and their drama, so I stayed with the boys. It wasn't bad, and in fact it made me love Gatlin. I had made friends there, but they ended up being taken away. Everything was taken away, all that I cared about, anyway.

"Marriage? To who?" I asked the boy across from me.

"We don't tell the bride until the wedding, and the groom can't see her," So basically, the bride had absolutely no say.

At the time, I guessed that I could have used it to my advantage. I could play it out for as long as I could until my mom and dad came back, or maybe, just maybe I would go to find them. Although, they had told me that if we had ever separated, just to go back home, and they'd meet me there, but I was positive that I'd be able to find them in Chicago. I didn't think I could afford to wait for them anymore. I had to take action, but not at the exact second. No, I would wait, but leave as soon as possible, for I knew that that place was Hell on earth.

I didn't know that once you were in Hell, there would be no escape. I found that out, though. I thought, I hoped that I'd be able to see peace, but. . . . That's not what happened.

_A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for reading! I juyst had a few things about this that I wanted to say. It's original COTC (1984). About the spelling of 'Malachai', in the movie credits it's 'Malachai', in the book its 'Malachi' and I've seen 'Malaki'. I'll mainly use the first two, especially 'Malachai' because it's my favorite way to spell it. Anyway, Ihope you like this! Leave a review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_I can't count how many times, _

_Awakened in fear, nightly._

_Palms sweating._

_Dreams of promises I've made _

_to no one but myself _

_Have been crushed daily."_ – Avenged Sevenfold _'Demons'_

As soon as Isaac left, he was replaced with a group of squealing, giggling girls who called themselves my friends. They knew I was to be wed, but they didn't know who my groom was. The way I figured it only three, well technically two people knew. Isaac knew and the groom knew. The person who I was counting as third was He Who Walks Behind the Rows, but I didn't really believe that he existed, so the thought of him/it knowing was quickly dismissed from my mind.

"Oh, Kara! You're so lucky!" said Jennifer. She was fourteen, but looked old for her age.

She had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She didn't look like a child, and most of the time she acted like an adult. She had heavy bags under her eyes, but I could never figure out why. I assumed that it was because she didn't want to go through with killing her parents, and she had to watch her older brother do it. At that time, it didn't matter anymore, for her brother went to He Who Walks Behind the Rows a little less than a year previously. We all thought that she would have gotten over it, but I think that seeing her brother go like that only made it worse for her. If I was in her position, I would have been sleep deprived as well.

But I wasn't. At first I didn't sleep at all, not after what I had seen. The worst was what had happened to Job's dad. Job and his father went to the café, and I did too. I wasn't exactly sure why I went there, but I was a kid and I really wanted one of the chocolate shakes. I sat down and got mine, and Job got one of his own. We didn't know that everyone in that room was going to die in a few minutes. I looked up towards the window and I saw Isaac. He nodded to somebody and I turned around to see that it was Malachai, who was behind Job and me. He actually looked casual, and I didn't know he was even there. When I noticed that he was looking at me, I gave him a slight smile. He didn't give one back.

That's when it happened. People started coughing and choking, and there was nothing I could do. Kids killed all the adults, there's really no way to describe it. Job's dad was last. He was struck, but still he began to move towards his son. Then Malachai struck him again, and then again, killing him. For a minute, I couldn't hear anything; it was like the world suddenly went silent. I looked at Job, just a seat away from me and I saw that his mouth was moving, and I knew that sound was coming out, I just couldn't hear it. I looked at Malachai, still in the same spot. I looked into his eyes and knew. I just knew. Something was gone. Maybe it was the warmth which was replaced with cruelty and hate. I just stared at him, and then something unbelievable occurred. He smiled. He actually smiled at me. It wasn't a kind smile though. It was one word, evil.

At that moment I discarded of whatever form of friendship we had. Malachai was a killer. A ruthless, coldblooded killer.

"Kara, who do you think it is?" a girl asked me.

"It's rather simple," I said," if we figure out all of the people who are sixteen and not yet married, I'm sure we'll find out who it is."

They stared at me. I knew we wouldn't do that because Isaac wouldn't like it and God forbid, excuse my pun, that Isaac would be upset. All of them basically worshiped him, and I wondered why. To me, he wasn't much for looks. He was short and annoying but mostly he was a liar. In my opinion there was no way he was a prophet, so why did everyone suddenly believe him? I couldn't help but wonder what it was that they saw in the cornfield that day.

The day that changed all our lives forever. The day that people died.

_AN: Again, I'm going to thank you for reading. I hope to be updating a lot more, especially on this site. I really need reviews, though! I need to know if it's good or not, and if it isn't how to make it better. Speaking of, thanks to HoneyGee08, my one reviewer. But yeah, I need some sort of feedback. Anyways, thanks for reading (again). Any FanFiction readers out there have a Twitter? I do, xTheAwesome01x . If you follow me, send me a message telling me you're from FanFiction and I'll follow back. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_I knew since we first met that you'd be the one I'd never forget_" - ?

I was just a kid. No matter how I acted or how I said I felt, I was just a fifteen year old kid. At fifteen, you shouldn't really have to fear death, but enjoy life. You shouldn't be preparing for a wedding to some man you probably didn't know. You shouldn't be stuck out in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of crazed, murderous children. But all of those were exactly where I was.

I was wearing a pure white dress, something that one of my friends dug out. It fit me well, but I didn't feel right in it. I knew I looked fine, and it wasn't uncomfortable, but I shouldn't have been wearing it. I shouldn't have been getting married. I didn't even know who it was to! I always thought I would marry for love, not just in order to preserve my life. I knew that since it was forced, I could never be truly happy.

The ceremony was about to take place and I looked down at my feet and sighed. Jennifer was the only one in the room with me, and she knew that something was wrong. "Kara? Don't worry. You look great. I'm sure it will all be fine."

I had so many possible scenarios running through my head at the time. Who knew what could have gone wrong? I could have gotten hit by a bus, or struck by lightning, or have massive internal bleeding! "But what if I –"

She cut me off "No 'what ifs'! Some lucky man is out there waiting for _you!_ No one else, you! Imagine how he feels?"

I'll admit that I hadn't thought of that. What was the groom thinking? Did he feel the same way I did? I was sure we were both as nervous as heck, and how could I have only been focused around myself?

Soon it was time for me to walk in. I took a deep breath, smiled at Jennifer and walked right down the aisle. For me, it was hard to believe that three years ago, it was as regular as any Church. The children really changed it. I looked up to see if I could see the groom, but Amos, who was pretty much taller than everybody was directly behind him, so I couldn't see who was to be my husband. I knew that one person had planned that. Isaac.

It was then when I actually looked around the pews. There were a lot of people there, and I knew that not all of them were there for me. Whoever the groom was, he had to have a lot of friends in order for so many people to have been there.

I kept my eyes on the altar, and totally avoided the stares of the crowd. I finally got up there and kept my eyes on Isaac, who was acting as the priest. I was facing him but I managed to steal a glance at the man who was to be my husband. I went pale and began to study the floor. I can remember exactly what was going through my head at the time. "_Why me? Why him? Out of all of the people in Gatlin, He Who Walks Behind The freaking Rows "picked" him for me? Why?" _I saw him take a quick look at me and I knew that he was expecting the reaction which I had. At least I didn't scream at them and run out of the church.

I admit I was kind of zoning out during the ceremony. It was childish, I know but as mentioned earlier, I was just a kid. I took another look at my husband. People used to say that we looked alike, but I could never see it. He and I both had the same shade of red hair, except mine was longer, way longer. His eyes were a normal shade of blue and mine were green. He had some freckles whereas I was pale. Malachai Boardman and I didn't have that much in common, not at that time at least. In the time before that we did though.

I was mad at him and I made that fact noticeable. At least I was honest. I made it perfectly clear that I wanted nothing to do with him. Not after what had happened in the café. That cold, evil smile never left my memory.

I snapped back to my senses when Isaac said, "Kara, He Who Walks Behind The Rows has chosen you for Malachai. Do you accept his wishes to become Malachai Boardman's wife for the rest of time? In life and in the afterlife? For all eternity?" Isaac sounded rather ominous, as he always did.

I turned towards Malachai and looked in his eyes. I saw something in them and I wasn't really sure what it was. It was something that made me feel safe. Something which possessed me to say . . . . .

_AN: Yes. Cliffhanger. Leave a review and it will motivate me and I'll update faster. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"_That bothered Malachai. He had a lot of problems."_ – Children of the Corn - Job

I turned towards Malachai and looked in his eyes. I saw something in them and I wasn't really sure what it was. It was something that made me feel safe. Something which possessed me to say, "Yes. I do."

At that moment, I suddenly remembered how Malachai and I had become friends in the first place. It was first grade and we were about five or six. Malachai and I only had a few months separating us, me being the younger. He was always a little mean. He loved to pick on people, sometimes even the bigger kids that dominated the playground.

This one time, he was picking on Jennifer, the newest kid in kindergarten. She was rather small for her age, and she was a transfer student. Since her family wasn't born in Gatlin, they were somewhat ostracized until curiosity of peers overtook the feelings that they were strangers. Malachai was picking on her, pointing out many things to make her insecure. Even though we were only in the first grade, it was easy for him to do that. I think she was actually starting to believe what he was saying.

I stood up to him. I was the only one, ever. I said, "Malachai, leave Jennifer alone! What did she ever do to you?"

"Stay out of this, teacher's pet!" he shot back without turning towards me.

"No, Malachai. You're mean! You're just a bully!" I yelled. "You're a jerk!"

At this, he turned to me and took a few steps forward. Even though we were about the same age, he towered over me. Or perhaps it was exaggeration because of the fear that I had felt. I did know that he was at least a little taller than me though. There were pictures that proved that.

"What was that, Kara?" He asked, his fists clenched. I thought that my life was going to end right there. I had lived a good life. It was a shame that it was on a playground though, with so many people to see me killed in a brutal manor. I realize now that Malachai would never have killed me, not at that time anyway.

"Are you really gonna hit a girl?" I asked, hands on my hips.

He scowled at me. Then, to this day, I'm not exactly sure how it happened. I ended up on the ground and he was _literally _sitting on my back. He was smirking, too. I couldn't see it but I knew that it was there. "Not so tough now are you Kara?"

"Get off me!" I shouted. I knew I couldn't hit him with my arms, which were underneath me, so I started to kick my legs. I lifted my feet in the air and moved them back and forth, eventually hitting him on the head. At this he rubbed the back of his head where my foot had made contact and laughed. He actually laughed. I'm guessing he found humor in the whole situation, and I kind of did, too. He eventually got off of me and held out his hand to help me up. I didn't take it and I got up on my own.

"Hey Malachai," I said "bet you can't catch me!" And our game of tag started.

After that our friendship simply began. Just like that. It's my theory that little kids aren't so judgmental, so they make friends that will last for life in just a few seconds. That was what our friendship was like, and it lasted until that day. The day when the children killed every adult in the town.

I awoke from my memories when I realized that we were married. I felt as if I didn't even know him anymore. It had been three years, and my hatred for him grew and grew. Then, I had a funny thought. What would my parents say when they came back into town and I was married? Especially to Malachai! My parents never really liked him because he was snappy and sarcastic in all of the classes, plus he never did the homework which was assigned.

I could picture me explaining it to my dad and then him pushing up his glasses the way he did whenever any one of his "anger-inducing" students was mentioned. He never had Malachai in his class, but he knew the trouble that the young redhead caused. He would then look Malachai right in the eye and probably go "Hmm. Mr. Boardman? Whatever gave you the idea that you could marry my daughter?" To which my mom would reply, "Take it easy on them, honey. They're just kids." My dad would shoot back "Exactly! They're just kids, they shouldn't be married!" Mother would say "But you forget, we were young once."

I admit the explanation would go smoothly, until the part when I would have to explain what happened to all the adults. At that time, I would probably break down and cry, releasing all the pain I kept inside for three long years.

_AN: So, what did you think? Did you like it? Please leave a review and let me know! I just wanted to tell and COTC fans that tomorrow I will be publishing the first chapter in a series of five "oneshots". It's basically a five chapter story about Malachai and an OC. (OC request was: Athena72). So tomorrow please check it out and leave some reviews, okay? Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"_And I'll take what's mine, create what God would never design_" – Avenged Sevenfold

"A Little Piece of Heaven"

Kara. Kara Carfelt. Except, it wasn't Kara Carfelt anymore. It was Kara Boardman. I was officially married to Malachai, the murderer. The ceremony was done, and with Isaac there was no turning back.

Isaac. What a peculiar boy. The young preacher, supposedly. I had no doubts that he believed in God, for I knew he did. I just didn't agree with his whole "He Who Walks Behind the Rows" spiel. It was my assumption that Isaac believed He Who Walks Behind the Rows to be God. Not _a_ god, _the_ God. That's where I felt Isaac went wrong.

I knew that the Children did a lot of things that God wouldn't have wanted them to do. I don't think God wants kids to kill their parents or each other, but that's exactly what the Children did. In my opinion, that doesn't seem like something God would command. I would like to point out that I always say "they" or "the Children" and that is because I never counted myself as one of them. I disagreed with everything they did, especially the murder.

Anyway, we completed our so called "marriage ceremony" and Malachai and I stood next to each other outside. We had not said one word to each other in three years and neither one of us wanted to start the conversation, so we just listened to what others had to say about us.

"_He's strong, he'll protect you." _

"_She's very nice. She always puts whatever she's doing down for her friends. She'll make you happy." _

"_He's a man with honor. He'll defend yours as well as he does his." _

"_She's a great friend, you'll be comfortable around her." _

Frankly, all of these scared me. I didn't want to die but I didn't want to be married either. It's not that Malachai wasn't an okay guy, well that did play a part. It was mainly the fact that I was only fifteen! Plus, in a way I did hate him. He was, as I have mentioned before, ruthless and cold. I was mad at him, not only for the killing, not just for being so easily persuaded by the likes of Isaac, but also because obviously he did not think much of me or my friendship which I had extended towards him for years. It was hard to believe that at one point, we were the best of friends. He didn't seem like the type who would kill anyone, until he did.

Honestly, the first night of being married was awful. Jennifer and I moved all of my possessions form my house to Malachai's. But, me being me, I had to walk through the place where I grew up one last time. I knew that I would not be able to return and I wanted to preserve my memory of it forever. I sighed, momentarily forgetting that Jennifer was there with me.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Boardman?" she asked, exaggerating my new last name.

I wanted to tell her, honestly I did. I wanted to confess everything form the fact that I hated Malachai to the fact that I feared him. I wanted to tell her that I didn't believe in what Isaac was teaching. I wanted to tell her that I, like everyone else born in Gatlin, was a Baptist and I stayed that way. I had so much to tell, but no one to hear it.

I put on a fake yet believable smile on my face, "Oh nothing. I'm just a little nervous." It was a smart lie, but the worst part of it was that it was half true.

She nodded her head and assured me that it was all going to be alright. I didn't believe her, but I wanted to so I pretended that I did. It seems as if that was what my whole life was, a huge and still growing lie that would never end.

_AN: Thanks for reading! Anyway, I was wondering something. You know how I put quotes at the top of a page and it usually has something to do with the chapter? I was just wondering if you guys had any that you wanted me to use. If you do, leave it in a review! Also, I mention a little bit of religion in this one. (Anyone remember the Grace Baptist Church?) I'm not really sure if you guys want me to mention religion a bit more or not, so could you answer that in a review as well? Want to see more or less? Or is there just enough? So please review because a review makes me wicked happy and makes me want to write faster for you guys. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"_And we can't go back _

_It won't be the same _

_Forever changed by the things we've seen_." Good Charlotte "The World is Black"

Would it be too cliché in this story if I started the first sentence of the chapter with "Ugh!"? Yes. It probably would be. Please ignore that last statement. Wait, no don't. Cancel that, do.

This is almost too strange for my liking. When this was happening to me at fifteen I never expected to write it down for other people's enjoyment. To someone who wasn't there, this obviously seems like a work of fiction. Guess again, it's not. My name is Kara and I had to live in this hell. Try telling _me_ that this story is a bit of make-believe.

Anyways, where was it we left off? Oh, yes. The first night. It was actually rather silent. What I mean is: we didn't talk much at all. It was awkward in a way. Neither of us was willing to start conversation with the other and our stubbornness led to the awkward silence that lasted at least 75% of the night.

When I arrived there was basically only one thing he said to me. "This is my room. You never go in there unless you have my own permission. Do you understand?" As I have mentioned before I was a kid, and had childish comebacks. Automatically the first thing that I was going to say, just to annoy him was "That's what she said!" Thinking of the look that would be on his face made me smile.

He proceeded to ask me what was so funny in a rather mean tone which I didn't care for. I shrugged and told him it was nothing. It was just like one of those moments where you were in Church and remembered something funny and really wanted to laugh, but you couldn't because the priest was talking. Except, instead of a priest who would probably forgive and understand, it's your husband who has a very wide artillery of knives at his disposal.

Church. Church. I couldn't go to Church. What the Children were doing, could someone really call it the Mass? I didn't know and simply refused to have any role in their worshipping service. I didn't realize at the time that what I said was different form what I did. I said I refused to acknowledge their beliefs, never mind practicing them. But I was married. Just like any one of them. My question was: Would I die like one too?

The rest of our night consisted of simple one-word answers. "Want me to make dinner?" "Yes." "Anything you want?" "No." "Fine."

So, yes. I made a dinner. I picked up my plate and prepared to sit on the porch and eat. I could have done it too, for it wasn't dark yet. If I ate fast, I could have been back inside before the bugs really came out. At the time, I would rather have face bugs and not Malachai.

Malachai saw that I was going to leave him sitting alone at the table. "No. You're going to eat out here." He gestured at the seat across from him with his fork. I sighed a little too loud and sat.

I wished I could just sit there, let out a happy "Hi!" and pick up right where we had left off. I wanted what had happened over the last three years to be a crazy lie or a nightmare that simply didn't exist. I wanted my parents to be back. I wanted to feel the fears that a "normal" child my age would feel. I knew that my wishes were something that simply could not happen.

_AN: Sorry! It's been a bit longer than usual. I hate making excuses, but I will tell you that I was pretty sick and when I'm sick, I can't write. Plus, a lot is going on. There's this person that. . . never mind. I'm not going to rant about it because I don't want the author's note to be longer than the chapter, and that is exactly what would happen. _

_From here on, I'm going to tell you guys when I'm going to update to make it easier and so you can look for it. Well, right now my whole calendar revolves around the Hunger Games movie premier. *cough, cough* 5 days! So I will most likely update before then but no specific date will be set because I'm going to have to make up a boatload of work. _

_Speaking of the Hunger Games, I'm wicked excited, anyone else? I hope it turns out good and like the book (unlike Percy Jackson, like Harry Potter). I know this is a Children of the Corn FanFiction and I should rant somewhere else, but I'm not. In a way Malachai is similar to Cato. Think, just think. . . . So any other Hunger Games fans out there? That can be my AN question of the chapter. By the way, if you are a fan would you be mad if I asked, Team Gale or Team Peeta? _

_Thanks for reading! Leave a review?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"_Let me take back my life_," – Linkin Park 'Lying from You'

There is one thing about that first night that I distinctly remember. It is something of somewhat minor importance, but I feel as if it has to be told anyway. It comes to the point where right now, I'd be willing to go out of my way to share this fact. I'm not exactly sure why it seems to be of such demand to me when it really isn't relevant to the story or the events in it.

During the first night, Malachai and I quickly discovered a problem. There was only one place to sleep. I was hesitant to sleep on the floor and Malachai, with all of his pride, surely wouldn't stoop to that level. So I had to be the creative one. I went to bed before he did and I considered this predicament for a good amount of time. I wasn't going to bring it up, for we still were not talking. I simply took one of the pillows and maneuvered it in such a way as to divide the bed into two halves.

Upon further thinking, I realized that a pillow would not be able to stop Malachai if he decided to kill me and that the whole notion was ridiculous. Still, I felt that it was a bold thing to do and it gave off enough of a statement so that anyone could understand my simple intentions.

So I went to bed and managed to wake up in the morning relatively "safe". Except, I wasn't safe. Not at all. It was just the opposite. I was surrounded by killers. I thought of running away but Isaac always seemed to know who would try to leave. Somehow, he knew and then he'd tell Malachai who would go out and do the executing for him. I doubted that me being his wife would grant me any special protection.

In the morning, I was laying awake. I wanted to get up, go out and do something, anything really. I was afraid to get up because if I moved away it could have awoken the beast. Of course, it wasn't a real beast, it was just Malachai. With his knife.

"Are you awake?" Malachai asked. He seemed frighteningly cold.

"I am now," was my answer. Of course, as I mentioned, I was awake the whole time.

"Hmm," was his reply. He got up, got dressed and I heard the door shut. I sat up. I admit, I was a little confused. I had no clue what had just happened. I sat up. I walked over to the door and slowly looked out into the hallway. He wasn't there. I walked down the stairs which were a little ways to the left from the room. I walked down and realized that he wasn't in the house at all.

It's not like I was jealous or anything. It's not like I really cared. Still, one question came to my mind, "Where the hell did he go?"

_AN: Sorry if that chapter wasn't so great. I wrote half of it right after I wrote the sixth chapter and the other half just today. So, the not-really-a-chapter from last time still stands, I'm not sure how often this will be updated. Still, I'm going to finish it. I'll tell you guys a secret : I want to finish this by the end of the month, but honestly, I'm not sure if I can. Wish me luck! _

_Also, I need opinions here. How do you guys feel about love? Do you want there to be a little romance with the characters? I really need to know so I can make it the way you guys want it. _

_Until next time. . . _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"_Malachai said that it was forbidden, but I think he only said that because no one ever invited him to play too!"_ - Children of the Corn – 'Job'

Malachai was gone and I simply had no clue where he went. To tell the truth, I didn't really want to know. To be honest, what they did scared me.

The first thought I had that day which I would be willing to admit was, "Go get hit by a bus." I wanted him to vanish. Of course, there were no buses in Gatlin and I doubted that I could majestically summon one.

I sighed and walked out of his house. Instantly, I knew where I was going to go. I walked down the street, looking at all of the houses. No one was near me, as far as I could see. They were all in the corn.

I opened the door of the old house of Sarah and Job. I walked up the stairs and I knew that they would be there. I walked to where their parents' room would have been. I pushed open the door and found them playing a board game. Strike one. They also had records playing. Strike two. They were smiling and laughing. According to Malachai, that would have been strike three.

As I stepped in, they suddenly went quiet and I wondered why. "Hey guys," I said. They didn't answer me. They just looked at me with traces of what might have been fear written on their young faces. "What's wrong?"

"Are you gonna go tell Malachai?" Job asked.

"What? No! Why would I do that?" Frankly, I was insulted. What could have made Job think that? No matter what, Malachai was not my friend. He was my husband, sure, but I did not love him and he wasn't a friend to me. Not with what he did.

"I don't know. You married him, why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to die," I said. It was a simple enough answer to stop and leave an echoing silence behind.

Sarah spoke up "Does anyone?"

Sometimes, it took me a minute to remember that they were children. They were just kids. No matter how smart they seemed, or how they acted, they were young. Even if they pretended to understand, even if they pretended to know more than I did, I never believed them. I had no need to. They were just little kids, yet they had seen real nightmares. They saw the Children. Of course, everyone in Gatlin was, in one way, a child. Still, Sarah and Job were different. I thought that they would get in the way, so I told myself that I didn't need them. Plus, I was unbelievably, unexplainably stubborn.

That is just one of the qualities of which I shared with the only other redhead in town. Right then, I had an idea. It was a crazy, stupid idea which would ultimately result in punishment. It was a list of little things, little ways to rebel.

What I didn't know was that sometimes, the little things had the largest effects.

_AN: So, here it is! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been very busy! Still, I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. Review? (PS: Next chapter has romance, you ready for it? Haha) _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"_The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting _

_Could it be that we have been this way before?" =_ Secondhand Serenade "_Fall For You_"

It was the little things, the really little things. I knew what was expected of me and I did the opposite. For days, I stayed out late. Where would I go? Who cared? I simply walked all around Gatlin! I went everywhere except the cornfield of course. If Malachai told me to do simple things like laundry, I simply "forgot" to do it.

I can't explain it. I just can't. I had rebelled before, of course. It was just, well, there was something different about doing it this time. I knew that these times, my life was on the line. If Malachai got angry, or really if any of the Children did, I would be dead. Still, this game was so fun to play!

When I thought about it, there weren't many who would be willing to kill me. They were too scared. They weren't scared of me, they were afraid of Malachai. I bet they thought he'd want vengeance. I considered what he would do. He was a complete mystery to me and frankly, that angered me.

The whole town of Gatlin angered me! What gave them the idea that they could kill all of the adults? Why would they do so in the first place? Still, I couldn't deny that the Children were more prosperous than the adults ever wore, but that did not justify their actions, nothing would.

Anyway, one night everything changed. My world literally reversed.

I was at "home". What did I do all day? I slept. Or, at least I pretended to be sleeping. I figured that it would annoy Malachai. I loved it when he got mad, especially when he yelled. When he was enraged, his face was the same kind of red as his hair. He never took his anger out on me though, and I didn't know why.

So this one day, Malachai came home in an awful mood. I didn't know why that was and guess what? I didn't care. That previous statement is entirely untrue. I did care. I wanted to know so badly, it was somewhat strange. I had an overwhelming curiosity, especially for things that didn't involve me. If it didn't include me it was like a soap opera, the useless drama never ceased to amuse me.

Malachai was here, and I walked down the hall, still in my pajamas. Just for show, I yawned loudly.

Malachai gave me a death glare. "Didn't you make dinner?" That was it. That was the one specific thing he always wanted me to do. No matter what happened, I had to do that. The house could be on fire and he would be worried whether or not his grilled steak was burned.

I leaned forward and backward on my feet, a look that symbolized childlike innocence. He took a few steps closer to me, looking even angrier than before.

I smirked. I couldn't help it. This big, ridiculous grin spread across my face. I said "Nope."

He took another step forward, almost completely closing the space between us. I thought "This is it. I'm going to be stabbed. This is because I didn't make dinner? Did I take my little game too far?" And I knew it. I was going to be stabbed or hit and I was going to end up dead.

I looked into his eyes and saw something I didn't recognize. It wasn't rage, it wasn't happiness, it wasn't love, and it couldn't have been sadness. He lifted up his hand and I prepared for the pain. He put his hand on my cheek ever-so-gently.

Instead of being angry, instead of hating me, his lips came crashing onto mine.

_AN: Hey guys! Once again thank you for reading! Please leave a review? I've got two things to say in this little note. Number one, I put up a poll on my profile relating to this story. I really need you guys to take it! Please, please do! I would tell you guys what the question is, but you're gonna have to go there and find it yourself. Did I instill curiosity? Are you wondering what it is? Only one way to find out. . . _

_Also, let me proudly announce that I found it! Every couple needs a song, especially fictional ones. I found the perfect one for Kara and Malachai. It's called "Fall For You" and it is by Secondhand Serenade. Please check it out if you have an extra few minutes! It's a great song and it reminds me of this. Maybe you can listen to it while reading? (Sometimes that's what I'll do while reading a story) I listen to it while writing this. Also, "Bullets" by Data Romance and "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold. Two love songs, one metal. Anyway, check it out! _

_HoneyGee08: I know, sorry! I'm going to try to make them longer but I don't have much time as often . . . _

_WulfieChan: There will definitely be more Job in the following chapters, especially when Burt stumbles upon Gatlin. There's also going to be a bit more romance. _

_Until next time. . ._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"_Don't give me your hand, _

_I can't trust myself, so how can you trust me_?" – Avenged Sevenfold 'Demons'

We were sitting on the couch. We were so terribly, awkwardly silent that I wanted to scream. I was so confused! What exactly had happened? Was I going insane? We sat completely still, holding hands.

I figured that awkward conversation would be better than no conversation. I asked "So. . . how's the corn?" Instantly, I regretted it. _"How's the corn?"_ What idiot would ask that? Me, apparently.

"It's fine, just as was promised," he said. I don't know what he thought of my foolish question. Did he think I really cared?

"Well, I was going to make a corn joke, but they all seemed too corny. Get it? Corny?" I chuckled. Something was wrong with me; I didn't know what it was. I felt like, for some strange reason, I had to make the boy next to me laugh. Let me tell you something : the old Malachai would have laughed no matter how lame my joke was.

He shot me a glare. I started to laugh, not at the joke, but at his serious reaction. Before I knew it, I was erupting with laughter. I laughed so hard that I was crying. Or was I crying because I was laughing and I thought I didn't deserve to?

Anyway, when I finally stopped, Malachai asked "Are you done?" To which my response was more laughter.

It seemed as if he was always angry and would be for all eternity. I had tried so hard to lighten his attitude, and I wondered what could have made him change so drastically.

"We need a set of ground rules," he said. That was a lot like him. Order and structure where he was the king was what he wanted.

"And what would those be?" I asked quietly. I was changing. Why?

"You have to make dinner," he said.

"You have to try to make conversation," I suggested. I didn't know what this conversation would eventually turn into. If I had, I would have stopped right there.

"You have to start listening," he said accusingly.

"I do listen!" I objected.

"Not as well as you think you do. You have selective hearing, Kara. If there's something you don't want to face, you completely ignore it," slowly, his voice began to escalate.

"That is not true!" I yelled.

"Yes it is! You know it, too. You just don't want to hear it!"

"_I _don't want to hear it? What about you? Can't you see what you're doing here?" I meant the killings. I meant the slaughter. I meant everything. I don't know what he thought I meant though.

I didn't want to face it, but he was right. In the weeks to come, I would understand. But I was still a child and UI was still stubborn.

"I do as He commands!" Malachai screamed.

"He? He? Who 'He'? God? There is no god!" I screeched.

He looked me in the eye and he said "What did you just say?" in a slow, angry tone. I knew he was beyond mad, and I knew that this time, he wouldn't be able to forgive me.

_AN: Sorry for such a long wait! Again, I mention religion. I don't mean to offend anyone, so please don't get mad for what Kara says. If you want the truth, I'm Catholic, so I do believe in God. I don't judge anyone, though. _

_Can you guys believe that it's ten chapters? Double Digits! Whoo! _

_Can I ask you guys something? I'm wondering about my writing style. I was just wondering if you guys could tell me (based on this story) how old you think I am. I know it's a weird question, but if you guys answer, I promise I'll write faster! If one person answers, I'll write this for 10 minutes a day. If two people, 20 minutes. See where I'm going? I just feel like you guys aren't really answering my questions, but I really need to know this one. _

_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! The next chapter will be coming up soon! Review again?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"The world has teeth and it can bite you with them any time it wants." = Stephen King's "_The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon_"

There were only two words running through my head at the time. They were "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it," and they were repetitive. I didn't know what I had gotten myself into. Malachai stood across from me and I knew that I had gone way too far.

See, I still didn't care. I did not care what Malachai Boardman thought of me. I didn't care if he loved me. Actually, I didn't want him to. I just wanted to be on his good side so he wouldn't kill me. It was the natural human instinct of self-preservation. That was it. I did not love him. At least, that's what I told myself and if I was asked, that is what I would have said. It would have been a complete lie.

"What did you say?" he asked again, since I did not answer the first time.

I was still mad and irrational, so I said "You heard me!"

He gave what seemed to be a sigh and then made a fist. It sailed right by my face and hit the wall behind me, probably leaving a massive hole. I didn't look, though. I was too scared to.

"Kara, what the hell am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

~…*…~

It was an unbelievable thought. It was so massively unthinkable. It simply could not and would not happen because it wasn't supposed to. But it did.

_I_ had fallen in love with _her._ It was supposed to be the other way around! _I_ wasn't supposed to fall for _anyone!_ But I did. I was weak and I did.

I don't know why it was her and I never felt the need to clarify an emotion that no one knew about. Still though, _her?_ Of all the people in the universe, I had to choose that one.

She was arrogant, stubborn, self-centered, emotionless, naïve, immature and rash, but somehow innocent. None of that would change. She would be like that forever. That was good, because I hated change. I never liked the idea of something being out of my own control. I made my own fate, or so I thought. Actually, I didn't just think it. I _hoped_ too.

Hope was yet another thing I was afraid of. If you get your hopes high, you'll always be disappointed in the end and that is a promise. Of course, my promises are not much and most likely cannot be considered seriously.

It was not okay to be afraid of things, so I conquered my fears. I simply lived without hope and I made sure that nothing would change. I took control and there was nothing wrong with that, except for one thing.

Her! Kara Boardman. She was so unpredictable! Half the time she didn't even stop to think of the consequences. That was her fault. What was I going to do with her? I loved her and she was my wife, therefore I had a duty to her. Still, did He Who Walks Behind the Rows out-rank her? Especially since He said it was up to a man to take care of his wife?

Here I was, seemingly unafraid. It is true, I was not worried. I was not worried for me anyway, but for her. It was always her.

Me, Malachai Boardman, caught between Him and love for her. How idiotic.

_AN: Well, hello there! Sorry for such a long wait! Hey, think of this: I got out of school and now I'm on summer break. Know what that means? I can update more! _

_So, as promised, I worked on this for 20 minutes today. Today was the first day in a while that I checked the reviews, and I got two answers to my question and they were : HoneyGee08 and Crystal. I made a whole new plotline and I planned the next few chapters as well as publishing this. _

_I finally got around to doing a POV of Malachai! At first I was a little nervous for doing this, and I hope it's not completely awful. What do you guys think? Maybe a few more?_

_Like last time, I'm going to leave you guys a question with the same 1 answer, 10 minutes thing. Only three of you took my poll, so I'll ask that. Do you guys think Kara is annoying? Yes? No? Why do you think that? I hope you answer! _

_Thanks so much for reading! Review?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_The five stages of grief according to the Kübler-Ross model: Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance._

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

I shrugged, "You could hide me in the corn." That way, you'd never have to see me again.

He gave a single cruel laugh. "Yeah, that's a great idea," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," I said quietly. In all honesty, I wasn't. I had absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It was _them_ who made me this way. They were to blame. It was them! It wasn't me, right? It can't have been!

I was good! I tried to do no wrong, so why was I punished? It should have been someone else. No, no one should have to live the way I did. No one deserves that much of a punishment. God should have punished them. They weren't children. They deserved it. It would have been completely justified, but it didn't happen. Instead of them getting what they deserved, innocent people had to suffer.

"I know! My parents! They'll be back soon! Malachai, I can go with them!" I smiled. It was that easy. They'd come and find me and take me away from that hell. Except, they wouldn't.

I saw it in his eyes first. It looked similar to guilt, but it wasn't. It was something else. Regret?

"Kara," he said in a soft voice. Malachai wasn't a "soft" person. He wasn't supposed to talk to me that way and I didn't want to hear it. Maybe he was right about me being selective.

I clamped my hands over my ears and shook my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and began to take steps backwards from him. He took a step forward and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Kara. Kara, look at me." Timidly, I did so. "They aren't coming back. They're dead just like everyone else."

I shook my head. "No. No!" Against my will, tears started streaming out of my eyes. I leaned back against the wall and slowly slid downwards. I sat on the hardwood floor and Malachai kneeled down in front of me.

"Kara, it's true. They were coming into town. They were on the highway, literally two minutes away. We waited. When they saw us on the side of the road, they stopped and offered help. We stabbed them."

I was crying. I began to scream "No! You bastard! You're lying! They got away from you! Murderer!" To be completely honest, I don't remember half of what I said. I was ruined. I must have said things, awful things, and I must have hurt him. I didn't mean to, though. Did I?

He wrapped his arms around me, and it took me to realize that it might have been a hug. That is how we spent our night. Me, crying, hitting, screaming. Him, stuck there and forced to listen.

Neither of us was a very forgiving person, but I hoped, I prayed that he would be willing to forget.

_AN:_ _Hello again! So just a quick question. The fate of this story depends on your answers. If you don't answer, I'll be at a loss as to what to do. _

_I assume you all know the ending to original COTC? What happens to Isaac and what he does to Malachai? Remember? _

_So, at the end of this story, should Malachai die? _

_This is the most important question I've asked and I need your answer. It's up to you readers._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_." – Bruno Mars 'Grenade'

I pretended I didn't know. I pretended that it didn't happed. I knew it did, I just didn't want to face it. I knew they weren't coming back. That was because they had found a new fixer-upper home and they needed to focus on setting that up.

The months passed. They actually passed rather quickly. That was probably because I was somewhat happy. Living with Malachai wasn't so bad. You could say that we were friends. If you wanted to, I mean _really_ wanted to, you could say we were more than "friends".

Anyways, time seemed to be speeding by. We were growing up, but not very much. We were still the children which we would always be.

Usually, children are the ones who want to be grown up. They want to be adult-like. They think that it's going to be amazing; the perfect life. I think that they're wrong.

Here, you want to be a child. If you weren't a child, they would kill you. Just like that. It was terrifying how easily they could do it. Those children did it without blinking, without flinching, without remorse.

It shouldn't have happened. I cannot stress that enough. They shouldn't have been able to kill off all of the adults. They shouldn't be able to keep this reign of terror. They should have been beaten by now.

I don't even know what they did it for. They claimed that it was justified. They seemed fine with it. They all had killed a multitude of people and they were proud of it. The worst part of it is that they were wrong. No "god" would order that.

Still, something existed. There was some force, some being, some thing out there. In the corn. There had to have been something corrupting everyone. It wasn't natural.

I don't think they would have done it if it weren't for Isaac. He had a way with words. That was what persuaded people to join him. Even Malachai fell into it. I knew that once you fell into it, you were stuck in it. You couldn't get out. You and you alone were responsible for your actions. You would pay the price.

I thought about stopping the root of the problem multiple times. I knew what I would have to do and I knew it would be relatively easy. I thought that it could be justified, but who am I to decide what is justice and what is vengeance? They're the same thing, really. People like to say that they have a reason for doing what they did when they don't. Some people will do anything for an excuse.

I wanted to stop him, but there was nothing I could do. If I had killed him, I would have been just like them. I didn't see that when my mind vaguely outlined the plans. I don't know what would have happened after, but I know that it would have been terrible.

There is only one thing I know for sure; if Isaac never came this wouldn't have happened. Children don't kill, right?

_AN: Sorry for the long wait. My internet was down and my stupid phone won't let me publish anything! _

_So, in all of the reviews, I see the same answer to my question. To be completely honest, I was going to go the other way. I had it all planned out and it made so much sense. Here's the question for this chapter: Would you guys totally hate it if Malachai did die? I mean, I can change it around because I have two ideas, but I think one is better than the other. _

_Why am I asking so many questions? You guys are the readers! If you want to read something, I'll write it for you! I want to make sure you guys enjoy this story and I want to make you happy, even if it's just for a minute reading this. The more feedback, the more you'll like it. _

_Thanks for reading! Review?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"_The devil's voice is sweet to hear."_ Stephen King's "_Needful Things__"_

"I'm telling you Burt, we should just turn around and go straight to Hemmingford. There's nothing here!" the Outlander sighed. She was right, of course. Burt just wouldn't listen.

I saw them, you know. I saw them as soon as they entered the town. Most of the children were still in the cornfield. Most, but not all. I guess the visitors just had terrible luck, no? Who had to get lost in the middle of nowhere? Who had to face murderous children?

Actually, it wasn't very funny and I am sorry if I at first gave that impression. It was not humorous. There was absolutely nothing laughable about it. Their visit killed people. Everybody dies but many go too soon. If anything, that is what I have learned.

Anyways, let's go back a bit before Burt and Vicki decided to make an appearance.

I should have known that something was wrong by the way that he acted. Malachai was different that day. It's really hard to explain it. Let's just say that I knew Malachai and that day, he wasn't acting like his usual self.

So I followed him.

What else would I do?

It probably wasn't a very good idea to follow a murderous corn child into endless rows of corn that could kill you, no matter how in love you were. But I did love him and I did follow him.

He walked through the corn. He received his orders from I sac. Then, Malachai and a group of children ran as if they were going to leave Gatlin. Then I saw the weapons in their hands and I knew. I just knew.

Someone was going to be killed. I ran after them. It was easy to hide in the corn, so I did so. I had to watch. I was a very short distance behind Malachai. I knew that there were two others there, one further down on my left and one who was edging further away on my right.

When the boy, Joseph turned around, Malachai attacked. He was killed in one blow. Right before he fell, he managed to do one last act. He looked me in the eye. Our eyes met for a short time. He fell to his knees and then fell forward. Joseph was dead.

"We're putting him in the road," Malachai said. They did so.

A car came by. It hit the young boy. The man driving got out. He then proceeded to make the worst decision of his life. He walked into the corn. He came rather close to me. I could have jumped out and attacked him, but I wasn't the type. He grabbed Joseph's suitcase and ran. He got away, but I couldn't.

"Where next, Malachai?" a girl asked.

"We're going to make sure that they don't get into town," he said with a grin. He had blood on his face.

They were after Mr. Diehl. He was supposed to keep everyone away from Gatlin, per order of Isaac. It was strange, Isaac was willing to kill off the people who were following him, but he didn't want to sacrifice anybody else?

I tried telling Mr. Diehl that I did not support the actions of all the other children. He didn't want to talk to me. He thought I was one of them. My first thought about him on that day was "I bet he's going to regret ignoring me now." To this very day, I don't know why I thought that. Maybe I was turning into one of them, if that was even possible.

I turned away from them and did the only thing I could do. I ran.

_AN: Well, guys, tell me what you think. I'll admit, I was a little upset I only got two reviews for the last chapter. Ah, oh well. I have to thank user "Radio Free Death" for the concrit, though. _

_There are a few things I'd like to make clear that I guess I didn't before. _

_1. Kara did not know that the children were going to kill everyone. She, like Sarah and Job did not go into the corn. _

_2. The day her parents left was the day of the Cleansing. Kara believed that they would be back. Denial is the first stage of grief (according to the Kübler-Ross model). _

_3. Kara doesn't openly reject the Children. She keeps quiet about it. She's not brave enough to stand up to them, I'm afraid. Then again, I guess she knows what the kids would do. _

_Do you guys have any questions? I'll gladly answer._

_So, thanks for reading. Review? _


	15. Chapter 15

_AN (at the beginning of the chapter this time because I like where I left off): Sorry it's been so long without an update! I started two new Battle Royale stories and I had to get them going before I could continue this one. I apologize. Anyway, I hope you like it. I tossed in a different character's POV and figured "Why not?!" It was actually sort of fun. Also, I will be publishing a oneshot similar to this chapter (except without Kara) I really hope you all check it out. Also, if you like Battle Royale, I've got that too. Hard to believe that this story is almost over. . . How does that make you readers feel? Happy? Sad? Thanks for reading, review?_

Chapter Fifteen

"_Hate to twist your mind, but God ain't on your side_" – Avenged Sevenfold _'Nightmare'_

I watched it all from the corn. It was shocking. It was somewhat terrifying. It was wonderful.

Before that moment, Malachai was known as Isaac's guard dog. He did basically whatever he was told with no hesitation. But that day? That one day. . . Everything changed, some for better, some for worse.

"They're tired of your talk, Isaac. I've shown them what I can do," Malachai said. He was like a shepherd fighting for control over his flock, and he was fighting against Isaac.

I wonder what would have happened if Malachai had seen me hiding there, watching. Would he have done things differently? Would he have killed Isaac? Would he have killed me? I guess it doesn't really matter considering that it didn't happen and there's no way I could go back and change things, and believe me: I would. But I'm rambling and I don't want to ramble, I want to tell you this story.

Isaac was put on a cross and the Outlander known as Vicki was taken down and Malachai took her to town. He was trying to lure out the other Outlander, known as Burt. At the moment, I didn't care if it worked or not. I was busy.

I was busy smirking at Isaac. He didn't see me at first. He didn't see my expression of pure joy. He didn't see that I was about to erupt with laughter.

Because he was on the cross, he was elevated. Therefore, he could see me. He was the only one. Even if he had said something like "Look, my children! There in the corn! Kara's there! Kill her! Kill her instead of me!" no one would have believed him. They didn't want to listen to him anymore.

~…*…~

How had this happened? I did good! I was the best; I spread the word of He Who Walks Behind the Rows, is this how he decides to repay me?! I am Isaac and I am a prophet!

Malachai is supposed to be by my side at all times! He was supposed to be the fighter! I am Isaac the prophet. No one out there is brave enough to face me for the wrath of He Who Walks Behind the Rows will punish them! So why hasn't he done anything?!

The children, they have been deceived. I had convinced them, I had loved them, I had taught them, and I had done so much for them. Not all of it was his orders for, contrary to some beliefs, In do have a heart. That is why being up here is the ultimate betrayal. That is why I object. I am Isaac, a prophet. I should not be up here.

As I look down to them, wishing desperately for someone to listen, I see her. Kara Boardman. What is she doing here?! She's never here. Maybe he sent her? Maybe it's a sign?! Maybe she is meant to help me? No, no, that can't be. Something, something's off. The way she looks. She's not smiling. She's smirking? I am Isaac, a prophet. They have deceived me.

She's smirking. She enjoys my pain? She is a hypocrite and she doesn't even know it. She is so idiotic. She thinks that we are murderous? She thinks that we go out for justice? Then what is this? What is this look on her face? She loves this. She'll pay. I am Isaac, a prophet. They'll all pay.

They'll all burn. Kara, Malachai, the Outlanders, everyone who has deceived me. They will all burn in the deepest, darkest pit of Hell! He Who Walks Behind he Rows will torture them for going against his will! I am Isaac, I am a prophet. I bring the word. They shall suffer; he will make sure of it.

"_And the devil that deceived them was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone, where the beast and the false prophet are, and shall be tormented day and night for ever and ever" – _Revelations 20:10


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"_Take my hand, show me the way. _

_We are the children that fell from grace. _

_Take my hand, show me the way. _

_We are the children that can't be saved."-_ Bring Me the Horizon "_It Never Ends_"

As happy as I was that Isaac was going to get what he deserved, I was filled with a constant fear. I worried for Malachai. He was officially the leader of everyone and everything in Gatlin.

I worried that he would break. Everyone, no matter how strong they are will eventually snap. It doesn't matter who, it doesn't matter where. The only thing that matters is why. I wanted to make sure that there would be no reason for him to snap. I really did love him, over the months that passed we grew to care for one another.

Still, despite that love, we were both in a land filled with hate. The children were murderers. They hated so many things. They were willing to kill in order to get rid of these things.

Well, that's what I had thought. It took me many years to realize that they were not filled with hate, but with loyalty. They were worthy to their god. Even if their god was different than mine, I had to admit that their loyalty was fierce. That was what led to their downfall.

I know that I'm getting ahead of myself. I know. It's just that there's not much time left and I have to tell you this story. It will make sense, hopefully. I pray that by the end, you will understand.

I can't say that I am proud of myself for the way it turned out. I wish it had been different. I wish that I had known that Job was going to be the one to help the Outlander. I wish I had been able to do something. I wish I wasn't here right now leaving this for you to find.

Yes, Job, the innocent child who I cared for like a brother, had helped the Outlanders. The Outlanders led to the death of my beloved. I wish I could find someone to blame it upon. I wish I could go to my grave hating them knowing that it was their faults. But I can't. I can't because I know that it's not their fault; it was our own.

The night came. The Outlander known as Burt came for Vicki. It was actually sort of tragic. I wish I was brave enough to attack him. I wish I had, I really do. But I didn't. I hid in the corn and watched it all.

Isaac was dead. He had been killed by the one he had loved so much, by the one he had praised. It devoured him, his body, his mind, his heart, and even his soul. As much as I hated him, I felt pity for him.

Burt tried to make everyone realize. He tried to make everyone realize what they had done. I could see expressions of thought on everyone's faces, even in the darkness. But Burt couldn't do it. No one could do it; the children were already gone.

Malachai had been beaten. He laid in the dirt, shame seemed to be radiating from him. As he heard the words of blasphemy against his god, he jumped up, only to be beaten again.

He was going to be beaten one last time that night. An inhuman voice broke the temporary silence.

"Malachai!" it screamed. "He wants you too, Malachai!" Fear was obviously upon Malachai's face. Who wouldn't be scared seeing a monster running at them and realizing that they had been wrong? Who wouldn't be scared knowing that they were helpless? The demon spoke one last time. If there was any amount of humanity left in Isaac, this line would have been filled with sorrow. In my mind, it seemed to be. "He wants you, too."

Just after that, Isaac's hands enclosed themselves around Malachai's neck.

_AN: I am so sorry about the wait. I've been extremely busy and I hope you guys don't mind that as my lame excuse. Anyway, there are only a few chapters left. You guys excited to see how it plays out? How do you feel about it ending? _

_Also, another question. Kara was somewhat imprisoned by Malachai, in a way. Do you think that it's love or Stockholm Syndrome (when a captive loses hope and falls in love with their captor.)? As usual, I look forward to your answers. Review, please!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"_I've come to revel in the horror no words nor nightmares could describe." – _The Black Dahlia Murder – "The Window" 

I don't think I actually realized what was happening until my eyes met his. I saw the fear. I saw the hurt. I saw the pain. I saw the love.

Malachai dropped the knife that was in his hands without a fight. He held his other hand out to me. Nothing can explain just how badly I wanted to reach out and hold on to it forever.

But I didn't. Was there something wrong with me?

I wished I could have been like him. He had no fear. He made no mistakes. He was dying in front of my eyes and I did nothing to stop it. No one can possibly understand what that's like. The one I loved, the only one I actually cared about in the whole goddamn world died, and I watched. People were running. I wish I could have done at least that much. But no, I stood there, tears running down my face and did nothing. To this day, I've never forgiven myself for that.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the beast released Malachai. It turned to me. "Do you believe in the devil?" It asked in a horrifying voice. I backed away. It smirked and fell to the ground.

That's when I came to my senses and ran. I came to a sudden stop, though. I knew what it was I had to do.

~~~ Job's Point of View ~~~

We had done it. The corn was on fire. The orange glow lit up our faces. When I looked over to Sarah, I saw her smile. I saw her have hopes. That made me happy, too.

Burt was a good guy. I think he would have been a good father to someone. I mean, he was smart enough to pick up on the fact that we had to get out of Gatlin and all. He was a little slow about it, but we got out alright.

I didn't want to think about what would happen after. I wanted to stay with Vicki and Burt, and I know that they liked us. I figured we could be their children and we could be a happy family and we could go to school again. It's funny, the things you miss. I never thought I'd ever miss school.

Anyway, they could drive us to school, and pack us lunches, and pick us up, and we could invite friends over, and we could have family nights, and we could get pets, and we could do anything.

And all of that came to a crashing stop when I saw Kara Boardman standing in the road, blocking our way out, holding Malachai's knife.

_AN: Oooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry for such a long wait between updates. This is a wicked busy time, but I decided to shut out the world and write a chapter for you guys. My phone has been ringing off the hook, and I wonder how long it's going to take the person calling to realize that I'm just not going to answer. . . I drank so much coffee, sat down and have been typing like a maniac and I love it! Pah! I'm so immature, really. I mean, come on. I should act my age, but if I did, I'd get pretty darn boring. Anyway, I have some things to share. _

_I have finished my plans for this story. The last chapter will come out on 1/27/2013. If you guys don't know the significance of the date, it's exactly one year after I started publishing. Feedback Question: How do you think it's going to end? _

_Thank you all for the nice reviews. I've been having a bit of a hard time recently, and a few kind words about my writing can really change my day for the better. I feel like I really know you guys. I know that sounds creepy, but too bad! Thank you all, I hope you're still enjoying. I even threw in a bit from Job for you guys. Worth the wait? Maybe? Review? _

_Until next time. . . _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"_Hearts can break. Yes. Hearts can break. Sometimes I think it would be better if we died when they did, but we don't." _Stephen King's "Hearts in Atlantis"

"Where do you think you're going?" the girl in front of us asked.

"Now just calm down. We don't want to have to hurt you," I said.

"Shut up!" she screeched. "You're just an Outlander! What do you know?! Job!" He looked up at her. I moved in front of him a bit. "Job, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm leaving, Kara," he said.

Vicki spoke up. "Kara? Is that your name?"

"Don't talk!" she yelled again.

Man, this place was whack. I couldn't help but sort of feel a bit bad for these kids.

"Job, do you really trust these people?" he nodded in response to her question. "Wow. How? How can you trust them knowing that it's their fault that Malachai is dead?" She was crying. Tears were streaming down her face. I was unsure what to make of it.

"Kara, we need to leave. Come with us," Job said.

"Hell no, buddy!" I wanted to say. I didn't want a murderer coming along with us. But the way she looked, she looked sad and pathetic. She looked broken.

She shook her head. "I can't. There are others here, you know." She stepped towards him and held out her hand. "I wish that you would stay with me, but I'm not going to stop you." Job grabbed her hand and shook it. She knelt down and hugged the both of them.

She backed up a few steps and looked me in the eyes. "I wish could slit your throat," she said. "You took the love of my life away." I assumed she was talking about the redhead kid.

I wanted to tell her that it wasn't my fault, but I knew I couldn't persuade her. Everyone needs someone to blame. "Goodbye Job and Sarah. Maybe we'll meet again someday? Gatlin is always open to you," she said before she ran into the woods, tears still streaming down her face.

I ran. I know that it's not what you're supposed to do when you're presented with a problem, but it's what I had to do. I just wanted my husband back, but I knew that it wasn't going to end that way. Whatever god there was, he abandoned us.

I ran through the corn, but went around the clearing. I couldn't see his body there, no, not yet. I had children that needed me. I had hated them, I had. But now they were alone. Leaderless. Desperate. They needed someone.

I ran to the barn. Children were huddled into corners, most were crying.

"It's alright," I said. "Everything will be okay. We're going to stay in here for the night. Everyone form a circle." Reluctantly, they did so.

The Children were now listening to none other than me.

_AN: Just a few more chapters, guys! Part of me doesn't want to end this story, but I know it needs to have an ending soon. I listened to the same song throughout writing this. It's "Dead Man's Ballet" by SixxAM. It doesn't have anything to do with this story, but it's beautiful and sad and if you like that type of music, it's pretty cool to check out. I know this chapter probably wasn't the best, but it's a transition time. Feedback Question: Think Kara's said "leadership" will last? Thank you very much for reading, please leave a review too? Until next time!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate" _- Fall Out Boy "_This Aint a Scene_"

It was the morning after my life had ended. I didn't _literally_ die of course. It was just all over for me. Everything I cared about was slowly disintegrating right before my eyes. Now, don't get me wrong, I hated what the inhabitant of our town did to people, I really did. But we had order. We had a planned way in which everything would continue.

But not that morning. That morning, everyone was shocked. I managed to gather a group of a few brave souls who were willing to survey the damage to the cornfield with me. That wasn't my primary intention, though. I separated from the group and went to the clearing. No one else was willing to go there yet, out of fear of a god or of respect for the dead, I didn't know. I was the first.

I went to Malachai first. I folded his hands over his chest and stared at him. "You know that I love you," I had said. "We just have to wait a little while before we can see each other again." I was already crying at that point.

I walked over to Isaac, but something wasn't right. I could feel his black little heart beating. He wasn't dead, but he wouldn't wake up either. I figured there was one thing I should do.

I mean, he deserved it, right?I had been planning it earlier, so why could I not do it now? He was evil. He was the reason my husband was dead. He was the only thing on the planet that I hated.

I put my hand over his mouth and nose. It was easy. He would suffocate. My hand was shaking and I was crying. At that moment, as I sat there with his life in my hands, I knew I couldn't do it.

Like I said, I hated him. I wanted him dead. I had planned it all. If he never woke up, it would ensure a happiness for me and the rest of the children. So why didn't I do it? That is a good question, I know it's probably what you're thinking.

Why?

Because then I would have been just like them.

_AN: I know, I know. This is a wicked short chapter, but it's really important and I wanted it to be it's own. I didn't really want to mix it with another topic. So, like I said this story will be done by 1/27. Seven days. I may still continue to do some Cotc stories, but as of now I don't have any planned, aside from some oneshots and Memories of Malachai. What do you guys think? Would you guys be interested in reading more? And any predictions for this story? Until next time._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"_Bless the world's most precious children with my blackened love insane" _- The Black Dahlia Murder - _"The Window"_

I couldn't do it. I guess I should have been able to, but I wasn't. I wish I could explain it to you in further detail, but I cannot. If you were in that situation, you would have done exactly the same.

I know that because I know you. No matter how much hate you think you have, you'll find that those temporary thoughts betray you in the end. You are not foolish enough to let them guide you, and if you are then may whatever diety you believe in have mercy on your soul.

But we probably shouldn't get into that right now, I do have a few more words to say in order to help you understand what is happening, but even more importantly, what has happened which brought us to this point in time.

I helped them rebuild it. Yes, I helped those children rebuild the town of Gatlin. It wasn't very hard, there wasn't much work to do, but it had to be done. The clearing had the most damage.

Now I know that I've been saying that what the children did was bad and that they shouldn't have been doing it. In my opinion, that is true. But, if I recall correctly, I also said that I could not stop them. If I could have, I guess it would have been done, but that simply did not happen and I am no longer one to focus on fantasies. Anyway, ultimately it was their own decision. If they wanted to willingly throw their lives away, who was I to stop them, especially when they forbade it? I just wasn't going to be a part of it.

Isaac was gone. Malachai was gone. Now, no one would have been able to stop me.

I was thinking about it, I really was, when something snapped me right out of my thoughts. That thing turned out to be a person.

He was no more than four years old. His name was Moses. I can't say I knew his family extremely well, but I knew enough to be able to tell you that his father had already celebrated his birthday and went to join their version of a god, and his mother, supposedly soon to follow, was a very strict and religious woman, not afraid to give her son a beating if she had to. For some reason unknown to me (probably known only to Isaac,) he kept her around. She was seventeen. It was rumored that she had the gift of Sight, but I can't officially tell you whether or not it's true. You better pray to God not.

But the boy, a pathetically small thing with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes just said, "Sorry, Mrs. Kara." He reminded me of a lost puppy.

"It's alright, Moses," I had said. I then asked him if he was hungry and I gave him some food for a lunch. He tried not to scarf it down, he tried to show manners, but he was starving, after all.

In a way, I guess we all were. Some were starving for answers which they just weren't smart enough to find. Some were starving for a faith, of which they had recently been denied. Some were searching for a unity which would always be shattered. Some, like myself, were searching for love, a type of love which they know will never truly exist.

_AN: Almost done, guys. It's a bit sad to me, honestly. I mean, you reviewers are awesome. Seriously, I can't thank you enough. But it's not done yet, so just wait! For some reason, I really loved writing this chapter, I hope you all liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Please continue to review. Until next time. . . _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

"_Do you know how cruel your God can be, David? How fantastically cruel? . . . Sometimes he makes us live." _Stephen King's - "Desperation"

It wasn't a romantic love which I had recently uncovered. No, I felt more like his mother. There, I saw a boy who would never be cared for, and in myself I saw the ability to protect him. He started to follow me all around Gatlin, and I cannot honestly say that I didn't want him tagging along. Honestly, I thought it was adorable. I couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if Malachai had still been around.

We would have our own house. Malachai would teach Moses so much. Moses would be our "little man". And Malachai and I would grow old and Moses would be our pride and joy and we'd watch him grow up before quietly passing into the night.

But Malachai wasn't there anymore. There was nothing I could do but wait.

I did wish a number of times that I had died as well that night. I didn't care if I would have ended up in Hell. I didn't care if I would have ended up in some form of heaven. I didn't care if I would have just simply ceased to exist. I didn't care as long as I was with him. I loved him, I really did. Life is too hard to be lived alone.

But I didn't die, now did I? No matter how badly I wished that I had, I would take no action in trying to make that wish come true. I couldn't do that to myself. I was obviously there for a reason, I just hadn't found it yet.

I had Moses to think about. I didn't want him to end up going back home where he'd just be hit over and over again. He was the smallest thing, he couldn't have even attempted hurting anyone else. He didn't need to be harmed, he just needed someone to protect him. He didn't deserve to suffer through the evils of the world.

Some people, they just don't deserve to come into contact with any sort of pain. Moses was a perfect example. He was so small, a strong gust of wind could have made him collapse. He didn't deserve to be hit. He also didn't deserve to see others suffer. That in itself is a torture as well. You stand there, seeing people dying right before your eyes and you just can't do a damn thing about it. Like I said, some people just plain old didn't deserve that.

I can name a million people who shouldn't have suffered that way. All of those kids, even after committing and witnessing horrible evils, they were children. But I, I deserved it. I had done too much. No, I didn't actually do anything, but I had thought about it and I had planned it and that was just as bad.

And so I got my punishment. Malachai was gone, my parents were gone, they were all dead because of me. And all I thought about that whole time was how selfish I was. Looking back now, even I can tell that I deserved it.

_AN: Okay. So I figured it out. There will be 25 chapters. Two will come out today (1/25/2013), one will come out tomorrow (1/26/2013) and the last two will be out on the 27th, which marks the one year anniversary of this story. I hope you all continue to review, you guys seriously make me so happy with every review you all write, even if it's only a few words. Thank you so much. I'm really going to miss that when I finish this story. Anyways, until next time. . . _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

"_So here I go, it's my shot._

_Feet fail me not,_

_this may be the only opportunity that I've got." _Eminem - "_Lose Yourself"_

According to the Bible, the man known as Moses led his people out of their lives of misery and torture and tried to lead them to the holy land which had been promised by God. That was who my Moses was named for. But he was a little young, no? He would not be leading me. I would be leading him.

I had decided long ago, back when it first happened. But I always made an excuse. I waited for my parents, who I think I knew would never come. I secretly desired to persuade Malachai, although it simply never would have happened. Now things were reversed. I had Moses and he was my excuse to leave.

I had it all planned. I would leave with the night, him by my side. I had an aunt and an uncle in Michigan. I would tell them something, that I hadn't thought of yet. But that is where I would go. My aunt was very close to my father. She had no children, they would take me and Moses in.

Moses. I didn't know how to explain him to them. I figured that the worst case scenario would be me telling the truth and hoping that they would understand. They wouldn't, of course, but if I didn't have hope for that, I wouldn't have had any hope at all.

It would have been a lot easier if it had just been me. I should have known better. That is what I would tell myself every day. But that all changed when I looked at him. He had the face of an angel. My angel.

The night came, I was ready to go. I had packed a bag that day, hopefully enough to get me to Michigan and a bit more.

Waking up that boy was so hard for me to do. He yawned. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Come on, Moses." I was whispering, even though he had been the one staying in my own house. "We have to go."

"Go where?"

"Shh!" I had said while I handed him his clothes. "You have to be quiet. Get dressed. We're getting out of here. W e're leaving."

He didn't talk anymore. He got dressed and followed me. We simply ran into the corn. There was no Malachai to stop us, and Isaac was busy recuperating. I hoped he would never wake up again so that he wouldn't be able to specially release his special brand of evil into the world.

I turned and looked at all the houses. I spat on the ground and vowed never to come back.

And we almost made it. But no, that would have been too easy. Someone stood in front of us. "Stop this nonsense, now!" he said.

But I would get what I wanted.

_AN: Second chapter for the day! Just a few more. . . . any ideas? How's it going to all end? Well, I mean, I know how it is but what do you guys think? Anyway, it's pretty late where I live right now, so I think I'm going to get some sleep so I can function properly tomorrow. Thank you for reading, please leave a review. Until next time!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"_Don't look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance" _We the Kings - "_Check Yes Juliet"_

. . . And we almost made it. But no, that would have been too easy. Someone stood in front of us. "Stop this nonsense, now!" he said.

But I would get what I wanted. After all, what did I have to lose?

Three children stood in front of us, four stood behind. "Now, you weren't thinking of leaving, were you?"

I grabbed Moses and pulled him closer to me. "Damn you. Just let us by."

"Why?" the boy asked curiously. "We all know that He wouldn't like that. You've made him mad already, you know what your punishment must be. But it's a shame you had to bring that little boy into it. Children are easily. . ." he paused. ". . . corrupted by evil."

They came closer. I knew what was going to happen to me. Honestly, I had expected it from the very beginning. I couldn't believe how close I had gotten. I almost did it. So close. Malachai would have been proud of us.

"Cease!" a formal voice yelled. They had a calm tone.

A girl walked towards us, wearing an all white dress. "Let them flee."

"Why would we - "

"The boy. The boy will spread the faith. The child is perfect for His mission. When close to the girl, he will spread the Word." The girl added, almost proudly, "He told me so. A man of faith like yourself should not doubt Him."

I expected all three of us to be slaughtered. I did. But no, they let us walk by. And we escaped into the night.

(^~^~^)

I don't have to explain to you that we made it, do I? You're very smart; you must have figured it out by now. As I sit, writing this down, I look at your face. You're so innocent, so pure. I can only assume that I'm the girl. I hope to God that I am right. I hope that this means something and I'm leaving for a good reason, not just a guess.

Moses, you will not read this until you are older. I hope you forget all of it, especially me. It will be hard, but I shouldn't have to assure to you that I'll be fine - you must already know.

I just have one piece of advice to give to you, my son. In our darkest days, we become people we're not. Unfortunately, we adapt. Some become reclusive while others become monstrosities. I believe that my dark days are behind me, and I cannot tell you exactly what it is I became. Either way, it does not matter. There is only one up above who can judge me. But you on the other hand, you are a boy. You know nothing. You have your darkest days ahead of you, so look around and be aware of what you become.

I don't suppose I'll see you again. Even though I love you like my own son, perhaps that is for the better.

All my love -

Kara Boardman

_Author's Note : I was supposed to update yesterday and I didn't. I apologize. There are a few chapters left and I promise I will publish them today. Please review, tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"_He loves you even in your darkest hours. He comforts you even in your darkest moments. He forgives you even in your darkest failures." - _? No source found.

He sat with his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. The people he believed to be his parents watched him carefully, as if they were afraid, as if he was a killer. But he wasn't, he was only broken.

"So that explains it," he said. "The broken memories, the sleepless nights, the memories of a girl." He had so many dreams about her. He knew he loved her, but he was unaware of the way. "What happened to her? Kara, I mean."

His "father" shrugged. "She left in the middle of the night. I don't know. I wish I did, just so I wouldn't have to worry about her. She told us about him. That Mark kid."

"Malachai!" the boy said in a slightly annoyed manor.

"Yeah, Malachai. She really loved him. I'll never know why."

"Because," said the boy, almost afraid to continue. "Because he helped her. He helped her get through her darkest days."

The man shrugged. The boy looked as if he was going to cry. His "mother" pulled on his "father's" sleeve and they left the room together.

Kara thought she was right, but Moses knew. She wasn't the girl. He knew who the girl was, he was smart enough to remember something about Gatlin. She thought the same way as they did. He didn't find out until later that they had sent her. He hated himself for falling into it. He was lucky to be alive, but he had regrets.

"Damn," he said. "Kara, I wish you were still here." He forgot that he was talking to no one.

(^~^~^)

I was sitting on the edge, the edge of the tallest building in the city of Chicago. All right, maybe it wasn't the tallest building but it was pretty damn tall. It was the hotel my parents would have stayed at if they ever made it to their meeting.

I was sitting with my legs dangling off the edge, looking down at the ground below. Everything was gone. Malachai, Moses, my parents. All of it was gone, a memory. I didn't care anymore. I wouldn't let myself.

Sometimes, you have to pay for your sins. I knew there was only one thing. I knew the one last thing which would come and I was finally ready for it.

(^~^~^)

He had left, he couldn't take it anymore. Moses stood inside the train station, after just getting off. He kept saying his name over and over in his head. Moses Boardman. Moses Boardman. Moses Boardman. That was the name he had chosen for himself, he was repeating it just to ensure that he wouldn't forget it.

He looked to his left and saw through the people, except one. He made eye contact with a woman, staring directly at him. She had a coffee in her hand and a lighter in the other. Her hair was as red as hellfire. They made eye contact. She didn't move, she just stared. She looked as if she couldn't believe it. He was sure that he looked the same.

He took the first step towards her. As he stood in front of her, slightly taller despite the gap of years between them, she looked into his eyes. That is when she finally smiled, a smile that he gladly returned to her.

_AN: I'm sort of glad I was a bit behind on publishing, I added the little bit about the train station a few minutes ago. I felt the other part was so sad, it deserved a little bit of hope. Interpret it how you please. _


	25. Chapter 25 (Author's Note)

_Thank you all for reading. I'm telling you now that this is just a long author's note s if you don't feel like reading it, I guess it's alright. _

_I just wanted to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. This story got more views than I ever thought it would. And I cherish every review. _

_Thank you to all of those who read this in the very beginning, you really stayed, despite the huge gap in publishing times. Thank you to all who joined in the middle, right when I was unsure whether or not to continue this. Thank you to all of those who came in the end, giving me just enough inspiration to finish this. _

_It has been one long year. I never thought I would actually finish this, I'm glad I did. I hope all of you found the ending satisfactory. Like I think I said before, I was writing it for you guys, even though I don't really know you and that probably sounds more creepy than I intend. Of course, I took great joy in writing it for myself as well. _

_But I will miss you guys! All of you made me pretty darn happy. I will write for COTC again, I have a few really good ideas! I hope you will read them and enjoy them. It's weird, I feel like I know all of you because this story did mean a lot to me and you guys were willing to say a few words on it, I don't think you guys know how much it meant. _

_Thank you. This may be a goodbye for now, but there's always another story, there's always more time. I do have a lot of ideas for COTC, so I hope you all look out for them. _

_I feel weird finishing this, it took up a whole year of my life, but I guess it's time to start a new one. Hopefully I'll see you all there. _

_Stay happy, enjoy yourselves, don't do anything which you know you'll regret. _

_Farewell, for now. Until next time . . . . _

_ xxTheAwesome01xx (aka Lainey) _

Ich hoffe dass wir uns weidersehen.


End file.
